Sakura's First Kiss
by colochita
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran like each other will Syaoran tell Sakura the truth.


****

Disclaimer: This is my first time writing a fan fiction and I'm about to tell you that all my stories are scripts. I know I don't own the characters of Card Captors all I own are the plots you read in my story's so please to go and sue me. Flames don't even bother ill read them and just delete them. *~This means thought or thinking.

"**Sakura's First Kiss**"

Chapter 1

It was another normal day for Sakura and her friends. They only needed three more months of school. Sakura was finishing 4th grade and going to 5th. Summer was near and they needed to pass to go to high school. It was Sunday so Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol decided to get to the movies. 

"Hey Tomoyo, um where is Syaoran and Eriol?"

"Probably fighting like usual"

"Yeah look"

Tomoyo turned to see two hot heads yelling at each other acting like fools. 

"No you are", said Syaoran to Eriol while smacking him on the head.

"No you are", said Eriol to Syaoran while smacking him on the head.

"Will you two please stop acting like one year olds", Sakura said before letting out a loud sigh. "Now we are going in to the theater can the little kids find there way in good now hold hands now", Said Tomoyo sarcastically.

"Shut up Tomoyo", Syaoran and Eriol yelled.

While Tomoyo and Sakura entered laughing Syaoran and Eriol were behind bright red of anger. Syaoran could see Sakura laughing in front of him.

*Why do I act like a fool in front off her? I'm always trying to show off when I see her. *

Syaoran just started at Sakura while they entered until they sat in their seats. Syaoran sat on the left of Sakura and Eriol on her right and Tomoyo next to Eriol. Syaoran was happy with these sittings, you may say you could see him blushing in the dark room.

*Sakura how I try to tell you how much I like you but Li Meilin is always holding me back*

"Syaoran want some candy", Said Sakura softly.

"Um sure why not."

*Well she is sweet enough to give me candy. I know when Li Meilin returns I'll tell her not to bug me anymore because I like Sakura*

The movie started and they had a great time laughing at the great movie. Sakura had her hand on the handle of her chair and Syaoran thought he could touch her hand by mistake. 

*Yes she finally but her hand on the handle now it's my turn to …*

He placed his hand over hers and grasped it but all he got was the handle because she leaned over to Eriol to give him some candy. When Sakura leaned over to but her candy on the floor Eriol stuck his tongue out to Syaoran and Syaoran did the same.

*Damn that bastard ruined my plan and I really wanted to hold those soft sweet hands of hers. *

*That Syaoran is so slow thinking instead of doing what he wants but when it comes to clow cards he knows what to do. *

When the movie ended they all headed to eat at restaurant. But Syaoran wanted to leave early, Sakura decided to walk with him because she had to get home anyways.

"Syaoran", Sakura said softly

"Yeah", Syaoran said quickly.

"Um why are you and Eriol always fighting?"

"Well I really don't like him I just sense something about him like some power."

"Syaoran what could he be a clow card I don't thinks so I caught all off them."

"Yeah but never mind"

"Well I'll see you at school ok bye"

"Bye", Syaoran said quietly 

Sakura headed to her room and looked outside her window to see Syaoran leave. She sighed and sat on the floor.

"Kero, I think I like Syaoran", she said with a sigh.

"Really, the kid well you could see it when you two hang out it seems that he likes you too."

"You think."

"Yep he's always blushing when you get near him."

"Well he is with Li Meilin so forget it."

She left her room and headed to the kitchen. There she washed some vegetables and boiled water. Her m other was watching her.

*My dear child your first crush how I wish I was there to guide you. Help you by telling you about the birds and the bees even if you know that. *

She touched Sakura on the cheek and left. Sakura felt a cold wind and then it got warm again.

"Mom?"

She continued cooking and putting plates out. Meanwhile Syaoran was at home thinking of calling Li Meilin and tells her what he felt. But there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", he said.

"Hey Syaoran I see you went to the movies with Sakura." she said angrily but then smiled.

"Oh hi Li Meilin", he said sadly.

"Oh hi damn if I were Sakura you would be prancing around like a little girl wouldn't you", she said dramatically.

"Shut up"

"Syaoran, you really like Sakura and you don't like me more than a friend so why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend."

"Because you're always in the way."

"Not this time you could have her I don't care."

"What?"

"I'm not kidding anyways you're my cousin cant marry you."

"For real."

"Yep."

"Thanks Li Meilin." 

"Yeah", she forced a smile while Li was looking at her and then left his room.

*Syaoran you don't know how much I love you that I'm letting you be with Sakura yes I know I told you we were cousins even if it isn't true* she thought sadly while a tear ran down her cheek. 

She wiped it off and ran to Sakura's house. There she told Sakura how Syaoran felt and how she lied so he could be able to go out with him. 

"Why Li Meilin if you really love him you still can be with him."

"No Sakura he loves you not me and I want him to be happy. Anyways he thinks I'm his cousin."

"Li Meilin."

"Listen don't tell him I'm not its between me and you ok and if he does ask you out can you love him the way I do"

"Yes because I've been liking him like that since we met."

Li Meilin smiled and hugged Sakura. That night Sakura had a dream she was at the park looking for someone when she saw Syaoran there she smiled. She ran to him and sat next to him. When Syaoran started talking Sakura had a happy look on her face. Then after that he kissed her.

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing Kero go back to sleep."

She got ready for school and headed down the stairs. There she waited for Toyoa with her dad.

"Dad did I wake up late or is Sakura really up early"

"Stop bothering your sister Toyoa", his father said.

While her dad said that she stuck her tongue out to Toyoa. Then Toyoa stuck his tongue out and their dad let lout a very loud sigh.

"I feel like I have two 12 year old."

"Ok we have to go bye dad. Come on squirt."

"Shut-up Toyoa. Bye dad."

They left but Sakura went ahead. Then while they were walking a girl popped out of the tree. 

"Hey Toyoa, oh hi Sakura. So Toyoa are you going to take me to school. Huh are you huh. Well are you come on let's go hand by hand like a couple."

Toyoa sighed deeply.

"We are not a couple."

"Yes we are sweet cuddly bear."

"Bye Toyoa bye sister in law."

"Oh bye my little sister in law."

Sakura left quickly giggling al the way to school. There she met Tomoyo and Syaoran. 

"Hey Sakura lets hurry up to class ok."

"Ok, Syaoran come on"

"Nah I'll get there in a few minutes."

While they were going up stairs Tomoyo told Sakura what Syaoran told her.

"He said he likes you and he wants to meet with you after school in the park, you going?"

"Hum maybe."

"Come on go he might ask you out."

"Hum ok."

They started giggling all the way to class. When Syaoran arrived he told them that Li Meilin left to Hong Kong because her mom wanted her to come back. Also that she might come at the end of summer vacation. Tomoyo told Syaoran what Sakura had decided and he started to blush. When school was over Sakura went to the park and there was Syaoran sitting under a cherry blossom. She ran to where he sat and sat next to him.

"Hey"

"Hi is the sunset beautiful or what?"

"Yeah it is."

"Sakura would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I would", she smiled.

He then got closer to her and kissed her it was their first kiss under a cherry tree watching the sunset it was a beautiful sight for both of them. From behind the bushes was Tomoyo with her video camera taping their kiss and giggled.

If you liked my story and have any ideas mail me at colochita16@hotmail.com. And if you would like to be a character in my sToyoaes mail me the name and personality of the character and whether it's a good or bad person. Thanks and I hope you had fun reading my story as I had a lot of fun writing it.


End file.
